Call of Duty: Roads to Victory
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD }} Call of Duty: Roads to Victory is a first-person shooter that takes place during World War II. It was released on March 14, 2007 for the PlayStation Portable from Activision and Amaze Entertainment. Story Mode Call of Duty: Roads to Victory lets the player play in three campaigns: the Americans, British, and Canadians. The American Campaign takes place in the perspective of a soldier in the 82nd Airborne Division in Operation Avalanche, Operation Detroit, and Operation Market Garden. As the Canadians, the player takes the roll of various soldiers of the First Canadian Army during the Battle of the Scheldt, Operation Infatuate, and Operation Blockbuster. As the British, the player fights in the Parachute Regiment during Operation Market Garden and Operation Varsity. In total, there are 14 levels in the game. Plot The game begins in Italy where the player, playing as Private Derrick Warren from the 82nd Airborne Division participates in an attack to recapture Altavilla from the Germans. The player then goes to France with David Furguson, where they are battling the Germans at Sainte Mere Eglise. The player then plays as Private Jonathan Shepherd. After their glider has crashed near Carentan, they regroup with other glider teams and attack a town. Then they play as Flight Officer Paul VanAtta from the Eighth Air Force, as whom they bomb Nijmegen while defending the B-24 Liberators from German fighters. Back on the ground, they play as Sergeant Gerald Miller in which they defend a convoy passing through Nijmegen. Then they destroy the Flak 88s set up by the Germans in a park in Nijmegen. Then, playing as Private Jason Wescott, they cross a river in Nijmegen. Playing as Corporal Alan Bradshaw of the Calgary Highlanders, the player participates in the Battle of the Scheldt and Operation Infatuate. Then, as Corporal Todd Gessinger of the North Shore Regiment, they protect a convoy in Keppeln, Germany, from German attacks. Playing as Corporal Micheal Dabrowa of the 6th Airborne Division, the player then attack the Arnhem bridge and later defends the bridge from a German attack. Then the player plays as Private Brian L. Preston, who attacks Hamminkeln, Germany during the level Rhine Crossing. Single Player Levels American Campaign *'Altavilla' - Recapture Altavilla, Italy from the Germans. *'Scavenger Hunt' - Engage the Germans at Sainte Mere Eglise, France. *'Glider Crash' - Attack Carentan, France. *'Lucky Thirteen' - Defend the B-24 Liberators attacking Nijmegen, Netherlands. *'Nijmegen' - Defend the convoy entering Nijmegen. *'Hunner Park' - Destroy the Flak 88s stationed at a park in Nijmegen. *'River Crossing' - Destroy German defenses near a river in Nijmegen. Canadian Campaign *'Woensdrecht' - Hold off the Germans during the Battle of the Schedlt. *'Sloedam' - Destroy the Germans during Operation Infatuate. *'Walcheren' - Destroy German defenses in Walcheren Island. *'Reichswald' - Help the convoy get pass through. British Campaign *'Arnhem Fire' - Capture the Arnhem Bridge. *'Arnhem Assault' - Hold off against German tanks attacking Arnhem Bridge. *'Rhine Crossing' - Attack Hamminkeln, Germany. Playable Characters American *Derrick Warren *David Ferguson *Jonathan Shepherd *Gerald Miller *Jason Wescott *Paul VanAtta Canadian *Alan Bradshaw *Todd Gessinger British *Michael Dabrowa *Brian L. Preston Multiplayer The game features wireless multiplayer with Ad hoc connection for up to six players online on 9 maps. There are six game modes in this game: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Hold the Flag, King of the Hill and Team King of the Hill. Reception Roads to Victory received mixed critical reviews. While some found it to be an okay-but-lacking installment, GameSpy called it outright "unimpressive", "laughable" and "mediocre". Roads to Victory has been criticized for some glitches. The Age commented that these glitches "tend to mar the experience at times, such as all the architecture vanishing in a blur or suddenly finding yourself stuck on the corner of an object for no obvious reason". Game Informer gave the game a 6/10 (with a second opinion of 6.5) stating that the four control schemes "compromises your ability to fight effectively in its own special way". The game's control scheme has also been criticized, with the Sunday Mail stating that "the big drawback of the game is the clumsy control scheme, which has the buttons doing the work of the arrows and vice versa. Afterward, handheld Call of Duty games were switched to being released for the Nintendo DS. Trivia *In the first level if the player shoots the radio enough he will hear the coordinates 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94. Which lead to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site. They are the same as the ones in Shi No Numa. *When all missions are complete in Veteran mode, you can switch to Survival mode, health will only regenerate at checkpoints, but some previously unavailable weapons will become available. *This was the the first and only Call of Duty game on PSP. *Sometimes, when the player shoots at an enemy's head from a distance, the shot will not appear to hit, but the headshot will still count. *Some soldiers have last names like Riley and Shepherd. There are many Rileys and Shepherds in Call of Duty games (Simon "Ghost" Riley and Lieutenant General Shepherd from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Scott Riley from Call of Duty: United Offensive etc). *In the level where the player is a gunner on a B-24 liberator, there are only 4 planes in the force. While it may just be a low key raid, an operation over Nijmegen just before Operation Market Garden would have been much larger, and when the player uses the tail gun, he should see B-24 after B-24 behind him. * In Scavenger Hunt, if you get very close to the German in the half track or the machine gun that's close to the half track the machine gun will disappear, leaving him without a gun, but still he appears to shoot an invisible machine gun that he can't kill you with, however you can't kill him. This is just a glitch. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CODRoadstoV&brandId:CoD Call of Duty: Roads to Victory] Category:Games * Category:Improvement Drive